Love is all You Need
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Jenny feels neglected when her cousin Riley comes to stay for a few days. She tried all the wrong things to fix it. R&R please! Sequel (Kind of) to "You Can't do that".
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know I should finish my other stories, blah, blah blah, but I've already finished this one. I wrote it while our internet was down and It's the next thing in my Liz and George stuff...**

* * *

_Love is all you Need_

Chapter one:

Jenny Harrison woke up one morning and sighed. Her room was strangely dark and as she looked out the window she knew her day was ruined. It was dumping rain and her Daddy promised to take her to the park because he didn't have to go and record his songs today. Now she'd have to stay inside all day.

She got out of bed and walked into her Mummy and Daddy's room with a sniffle and saw them kissing. She scrunched up her nose and climbed up on the bed. Her Mummy pulled back from her Daddy and looked at her.

"Well good morning Jenny," she said smiling. Jenny nodded before she crawled over to her Daddy and snuggled into him. He smiled at her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Hello my Jenny," he said. He always said that, and she never knew why. He just did. It made her giggle and he kissed the top of her head.

"It's raining," she said in her quiet voice that most grown ups found strange. Evidently every little kid was supposed to be loud. Not the quiet Beatle's daughter.

George scrunched up his nose, "Well that's just terrible isn't it?" he asked sitting up with her still snuggle into him. Jenny nodded, "We were going to go to the park and everything!" Jenny giggled at his reaction to the rain. He had a slight pout on his face and Jenny sat up to look at him properly.

"Don't be sad, Daddy," she said, "We'll go to the park when it stops. Then we can jump in the puddles." George giggled and nodded before he kissed her cheek.

"OK, we'll go later." He said standing up and carrying her downstairs to where Liz had walked off to make breakfast. She always makes Jenny a bowl of cereal with a banana. She liked Bananas.

George sat down at the table and held Jenny in his lap, like normal as Liz produced Jenny's bowl of cereal and banana before she asked George what he wanted. He shrugged and Liz rolled her eyes. She came back with another bowl of cereal for him and he thanked her before she sat down to eat her own breakfast.

"Mummy, Daddy said we could jump in the puddles later!" Jenny said excitedly. Liz never let her jump in the puddles. She never even let Jenny outside if it was wet out. Liz giggled.

"Well that sounds fun," Liz said, "But try not to catch a cold OK, love?" Jenny nodded and gave her a proud look.

"I never catch colds!" she said. George giggled and poked her tummy.

"You do so," he said, "You got the flu last month like me."

Jenny huffed, "That was the flu, Daddy," she said, "I didn't have a cold." Liz and George laughed.

"OK, then you don't get colds," George nodded. Jenny nodded back and started to eat her banana.

When they were finished, Jenny got up and carried her plate to the sink and George put it in the sink for her since she wasn't quite tall enough to reach.

"Alright, Jen," he said ruffling her hair, "You go and get dressed and I'll go and see if it stopped raining yet." Jenny smiled at him before she nodded and ran upstairs. She went into her room and opened her drawers. She pulled out her yellow sundress and her red wellies. She took off her pajamas and pulled her dress over her head and then she pulled on two socks, one blue and the other pink, like cotton candy, before she put on her wellies. She brushed her long brown hair before she ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

She ran to grab her red rain coat and her red rain hat in her room when the doorbell rang. She sighed and put her hat on her head before she climbed up on her bed to look out the window.

There was a black car in the driveway. She wondered who it belonged to as she put her rain coat on and ran out of her room and to the stairs. She hopped down every one of them and she counted as she hopped.

"…Seventeen…Eighteen…Nineteen…Twenty!" She giggled at herself as she skipped to the living room where her mummy and Daddy were talking to a woman with red hair and a toddler in her lap and her Uncle Harry.

She ran in and smiled at her uncle. He smiled back at her as George picked up Jenny and set her on his lap.

"Did the rain stop, Daddy?" she asked in a whisper while Liz spoke to the two sitting across from them. George looked down at her and remembered where she'd been this whole time.

"It did, love, but we can't go and play yet," he said sounding disappointed. Jenny sighed and looked at her lap as Uncle Harry addressed George and took his attention away. Jenny didn't want to sit with them and talk with them, so she got up and went upstairs to get Chuck.

She looked at her room and sighed. It was messy, and Liz promised to help her clean it as soon as she could. There were drawings and stories all over to floor along with her books and stuffed animals scattered everywhere. She took Chuck down from her bed, which was somehow made up and nice looking, before she went downstairs and walked into the living room again. Liz and the lady were out of the room and it was just George and Uncle Harry.

They were talking and Jenny knew she should be polite and wait for them to stop so she sat down next to her Daddy and bit her lip. She flopped Chuck around while she waited and she hummed to herself, but she was becoming rather impatient. She decided to draw a picture and got up to get a piece of paper and her colored pencils, but she didn't know where they were.

She tugged on George's sleeve and he waved her off. She sighed loudly and tugged his shoulder again.

"Jenny, please stop it, I'm trying to talk to Uncle Harry." George said finally looking at her.

"Daddy, I was just going to ask if you knew where my pencils were." She asked quietly. George rarely ever spoke to her like that and only if he was _very _unhappy with her. She wondered what she did wrong.

"Go and ask your mum," George said, preoccupied with Uncle Harry.

Jenny set Chuck down on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen were Liz and the lady were talking.

"Mummy," Jenny said quietly.

"Yes, Jenny," Liz said looking away from the lady.

"Do you know where my pencils are?" she asked with a sigh.

"No I don't love," she said, "Why don't you go and look in the music room?"

Jenny suddenly remembered she'd been coloring in there when George had been playing his guitar yesterday. She ran to the music room and gathered all her pencils together before she grabbed a piece of paper and running back into the living room. She sat at the coffee table and drew a picture of a guitar for George. When she'd finished at and colored it all in, she walked up to her Daddy and held it out to him.

He didn't even look at her as he took the page from her and set it on the coffee table. She was hurt that he didn't even look at the picture she drew just for him.

She was about to say something when she remembered Chuck was left all alone on the coffee table. She walked over to get him, but he wasn't there.

She gasped and walked back over to George, "Daddy," she said pulling on his sleeve again. He ignored her as he spoke. She felt like crying, "Daddy!" she said a little louder, "Daddy!" she said firmly. George looked over at her. He was clearly unhappy.

"Hold on a second Harry," he said before he looked back at Jenny, "Jennifer Harrison, I am trying to talk to Uncle Harry, will you please stop it?"

"But Daddy, I can't find Chuck!" she said trying not to sound so upset. George sighed.

"Go and look in your room then," he said before looking back at Harry.

"But I got him out of my room a few minutes ago!" she said, getting his attention again. He sighed and took her arm, trying not to hurt her.

"Then go and ask your Mother," he said, becoming a bit aggravated.

Jenny bit her lip to keep from crying as she nodded and left the room. She went back in the kitchen trying hard not to cry. George never acted that way towards her.

"Mummy, do you know where-," Jenny gasped and snatched her favorite teddy bear from the toddler's hands. The toddler started to cry and Liz and the lady snapped their gaze to Jenny.

"Jennifer Harrison!" Liz said, "You give that back to her right now!"

"But, mummy-"

"No, you don't snatch things from people!" Liz said sternly. Jenny looked at her Mother and from the look on her face she didn't dare disobey. She handed Chuck back to the little girl sitting at the table before she bursted into tears and ran out of the kitchen. She ran upstairs and tried not to let her Daddy see her as she passed.

He turned around when he heard her, but she didn't want him to come and comfort her.

She went into her room and slammed the door and sat in the floor and cried into her knees. They used her full name twice within the same ten minutes! That never ever happened before. What had she done that had been so terrible?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

Liz quickly excused herself and walked out the room after Jenny. She entered the living room just in time to hear Jenny's bedroom door close. George stood up and walked toward the stairs.

"Did I upset her that badly?" he asked worriedly. Liz shook her head.

"No, Riley had Chuck and she snatched him from her. I made her give him back to Riley." She said. George sighed and looked at the floor. He wanted to go and talk to her, but Harry distracted him again.

"Thanks again, Geo," he said, "We're just gonna go ahead and go." George nodded.

"Yeah, bye," George said nodding to his little brother.

Liz hugged him and Jane (The redhead) before Jane gave Liz everything she needed to know about Riley. They left after that and George completely forgot about the problem with Jenny.

He and Liz went into the kitchen were Riley was still sitting at the kitchen table with Chuck. George scooped her up and spun her around. She giggled loudly and nuzzled into him.

He went into the living room and played with Riley in the floor while Liz fixed dinner.

George heard Jenny come downstairs but when he turned to look, she was running back up to her room.

A few minutes later, Liz went upstairs and got Jenny for dinner.

_Back to Jenny-_

Jenny was sitting on her bed trying to figure out what she's done wrong when she figured she'd just go and ask. She walked down the steps and felt her tears coming back when she saw _her _Daddy playing with the little girl from before. They were playing with _her _Chuck. She decided to never ever come out of her bedroom again. She shut the door and ran to her bed. She took deep breaths and tried not to cry again.

A few minutes later her Mummy came in and said it was time for dinner. She decided she'd come out of her room to eat, so she took her Mummy's hand and walked down stairs with her. Liz took her into the kitchen and went to get an extra plate. George was already sitting at the table and Jenny didn't know what to do because the girl was sitting in her seat; on George's lap.

"C'mon then Jenny," Liz said picking her up and setting her in the chair between her and George.

Jenny was silent through dinner. She didn't even look up from her plate. She couldn't bear to see _her_ Daddy holding someone else. His lap was her seat. The more she tried not to think about it the more she felt like crying again. She took a deep breath to calm herself, but it didn't work.

"Mummy," she said, her voice shaking too much for her to fix, "May I be excused?"

Liz looked at her worriedly, "Well sure, love," she said gently, "Are you alright?" Jenny nodded and pushed her chair back before she hurried out of the room. Her sobs shook her body as she stumbled up the stairs.

When she got to her room she could barely stay quiet. She was worried her Mummy and Daddy would hear her and come and see what was wrong.

After a long time of crying loudly, just to see if they'd come and comfort her, she realized they didn't care about her anymore.

When she stopped crying she walked downstairs and sat on the couch silently. Liz looked at her, still a bit worried while George was sitting in the armchair cuddling with the girl and Jenny's Chuck. She watched the TV and tried to ignore the look her Mother was giving her and the way her Father was holding the other little girl.

After nearly two hours of watching TV, Liz pulled her over into her lap.

"Jenny," she said, "You need to go and get ready for bed."

Jenny gasped. It was already bedtime? She never got to jump in the puddles with George! She gave the little girl in her Daddy's lap a glare as she slid off her Mummy's lap and walked to the stairs. This was all her fault.

She went upstairs to her room and she put on her pajamas before she brushed her hair quickly and pushed it out of her face. She brushed her teeth in the bathroom before she went back downstairs to tell her parents goodnight.

She walked up to Liz and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight Mummy," she said quietly. She looked at George before looking at the floor, "Goodnight," she turned and walked away, but only to come back and face Liz.

"Mummy, can I have Chuck now?" she asked, knowing she'd never go to sleep without her teddy bear. Liz looked at George the little girl before she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Love," she said ruffling her perfectly brushed hair, "Riley still has him."

Jenny's heart shattered into a billion pieces. This Riley person had managed to steal her Mummy and her Daddy _and_ her Chuck! Who was this person?

"But Mummy," Jenny started, "I _need_ Chuck!"

Liz shook her head, "I'm sorry, Jenny," she said shaking her head, "You're gonna have to sleep without him."

"But-"

"Jenny, please just go to bed," Liz said kissing her forehead. Jenny shook her head,

"Mummy I need Chuck!" she said near tears again.

"Jennifer Elizabeth Harrison!" Liz said, becoming frustrated, "Go to bed right now!"

Jenny looked at her Mother with tears in her eyes. She'd been called by her full name three times today. She looked at George and Riley with a hateful glare before she ran upstairs and slammed door shut. She climbed into bed and gulped back her sobs.

_Down stairs-_

George carefully put down Riley, who was half asleep as he got up out of the armchair. He sighed as he hurried up the stairs to Jenny's bedroom.

He opened the door and saw her lying in bed sobbing silently into her covers.

"Alright, Picklepuss," he said walking into the room and sitting on the edge of her bed, "What's going on?" Jenny turned away from him and sniffled stubbornly.

"Jenny, I'm serious," he said turning her back over, "What's wrong with you?"

"I need Chuck!" she said through her sobs. She covered her mouth and George knew she didn't mean to yell. George sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I know you do," he said, "But can't you sleep one night without him?"

Jenny shook her head, "NO! He keeps all the bad dreams away!" she said, her lips quivering and tears pouring down her face. George hated to see her so upset. He sighed and wiped her face gently.

"I'll see if I can get Chuck OK?" he said gently. Jenny nodded slowly and sniffled, "But if I can't, you have to sleep without him, deal?" Jenny took a deep breath and even though she didn't like it, she nodded. George kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

Jenny waited for a few minutes waiting for George to come back. When he did he didn't have Chuck. She sighed.

"Mum said no," he said softly, "But listen Jenny, I need to tell you this." Jenny nodded sadly.

"Riley is Uncle Harry's little girl OK?" George said tucking her hair behind her ear, "She's staying here for a few days while they go on a trip. I really need you to be a big girl OK?"

Jenny looked away from him and nodded. She didn't want Riley to stay here. She stole her Chuck! George kissed the side of her head.

"Go to sleep, Jenny," he said gently. She turned away from him as he walked out of her room. She cried silently so her Mummy and Daddy didn't hear her.

She eventually cried herself to sleep. She had bad dreams all night all because of Riley.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three:_

When Jenny woke up the next morning she walked into her parent's room and found Riley in there already. She huffed and walked downstairs and sat on the couch to wait for George and Liz to come downstairs.

When they did George was carrying Riley, and Jenny only sighed and walked to sit at the kitchen table, not in George's lap. Riley still held that seat.

Liz fixed Riley a bowl of cereal and she gave her a banana before Liz gave Jenny her cereal but no banana.

"Mummy," she said biting her lip, "Where's my Banana?" Liz looked at her and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Jen," she said, "We're all out of Bananas. Riley got the last one." Jenny sadly looked at her bowl of cereal.

"Johnny's coming over with Julian later," George said trying to cheer her up a bit. Jenny smiled to herself.

No one could take her Johnny away from her.

"What about Aunt Cynthia?" she asked biting her lip. Liz shook her head.

"Aunt Cynthia doesn't feel well today." Liz said, "But Uncle Paulie's coming I think."

Jenny smiled brightly and got up to go and get dressed. She put on a pair of shorts and a blue t shirt before she put her hair up in pigtails. They were a little lopsided, but the doorbell rang and she no longer cared.

She pulled on a pair of socks because her feet were cold and she and Johnny liked to slide around on the wood floors before she hopped down the stairs. She ran into the living room, only to be met by everyone's attention to be on Riley. No one, not even Julian her best friend in the whole world, noticed her as she walked across the living room and sat down in the armchair. They were all too busy playing with Riley.

Jenny sighed and waited for someone to see her, but nobody even thought to ask about her.

She sat there for nearly an hour until the doorbell rang and Jenny realized Paulie wasn't here yet. She gasped and followed George to the door. He opened it and the first thing Paul did was scoop up Jenny.

"Hello Jenny!" he said smiling before he kissed her cheek, "How are you today?" Jenny giggled and hugged him.

"Hi Paulie," she said, "Will you play with me? Johnny and Julian are playing with Riley." Paul wondered who Riley was and he looked at George, who just shook his head saying not to ask.

"Sure love!" he said excitedly, "I'll play with you!" Jenny was thrilled someone was going to at least notice her. She and Paul walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Paul got Chuck and they played with Chuck. Jenny was happy to have her bear back and made sure to keep him with her at all times so Riley didn't get him again.

Julian and Johnny had yet to say a word to her when Paulie had to go. He briefly met Riley then and as he said goodbye to George and Liz Jenny snuck out with an idea.

They wouldn't miss her if she left. They wouldn't even notice. They didn't notice when she was there so why would they notice she wasn't? George and Liz were too worried about what Riley wanted to care about Jenny anyway. She climbed into the back seat of Paul's car and buckled herself in. Paul got in without even noticing her. Even he didn't notice her now that he's met Riley!

He drove down the road and all the way back to his house before he realized she was there and that was just because she sniffled as he got out of the car.

"Oh my God," he said smacking himself in the forehead, "I've kidnapped Jenny." He quickly got her out of the car and he took her inside.

"Linda!" he yelled as he walked in. Jenny was suddenly scared.

What if Paul got mad because she went home with him? What if he sent her back home? Then George and Liz would never stop using her full name! Her lip quivered as he clutched onto Paul's shirt. Linda walked in the room curious as to what was wrong with Paul, but froze when she saw Jenny.

"Why's she with you?" she asked right before Jenny bursted into tears. Linda took her from Paul and hugged her, "It's OK, Love. Can you tell me why you came home with Paulie?"

Once Jenny stopped crying she wiped her face with the back of her hand, "I don't want to go home!" she said pleadingly.

Paul frowned, "Why not, Jenny?" he asked gently as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"Because, Mummy and Daddy only care about Riley!" Jenny said, trying to stop herself from crying _again. _

"Aw, Jenny, no they don't!" Linda said softly, "I'm sure they care about you."

Jenny shook her head and found she was still sobbing uncontrollably. Linda hugged her again and tried to calm her down. She looked at Paul and he shrugged unsure of what to do. It was dark out now and he knew it was a tad too late to take her home.

George and Liz must have been worried out of their minds. Paul took a deep breath and tried to figure out what to do. He figured it would be best to let them know where she was before they got too worried. He picked up the phone and Jenny shook her head vigorously.

"Don't tell them I ran away, Paulie!" she pleaded, "They'll get mad and then they'll call me Jennifer all the time!" Paul nearly laughed. What little kid did liked being called by their full name?

"Jenny, your Mummy and Daddy are probably worried sick about you," Linda said gently, "We're just gonna let them know you're alright."

Jenny shook her head, "Please don't!" she said, "They'll come and get me and then they'll be mad at me!"

Just then the phone rang, startling Paul. He picked it up with a glance at Jenny.

"Hello?" he asked trying not to sound panicked.

"Paul!" George said sounding worried and frightened, "Have you seen Jenny? We can't find her anywhere!" He sounded like he'd start sobbing at any second.

"Yeah, George she's here," Paul said with a sigh, "She's fine. She kinda stowed away in my car."

George let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness," he said, clearly calming down a little. He took a deep breath, "I'm gonna come and get her."

"No, George she needs some time to calm down," Paul said quickly, "She's been crying since I brought her inside."

"What?" George asked, "Why?"

"Because she thinks you and Liz are mad at her and don't care about her." Paul said, "She says you only care about Riley."

George groaned, "Man! I just thought she was trying to get attention!" he said, "We've really messed up…"

"She can stay here tonight, just try and figure out how you're going to fix it OK?" Paul asked with a glance at Jenny who was falling asleep as Linda hummed to her and rocker her back and forth, "She's crushed."

George sighed sadly, "OK, just try and calm her down a little. I'll come and get her when I go to the studio tomorrow morning."

Paul nodded, "OK," he said, "Bye George," Paul sighed and hung up the phone before looking at Linda who'd successfully gotten Jenny to got to sleep. She was clutching tight to Linda's shirt and her face was tears stained.

"She can sleep in Heather's room." Paul said quietly. Linda nodded and took her upstairs to sleep in Heather's bedroom. Heather was already in bed and asleep. Linda put Jenny down next to Heather carefully and she covered her up.

Heather woke up and looked at her mum with a frown.

"Why's Jenny here?" she asked sleepily. Linda smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," she whispered, "Go back to sleep, love." Heather nodded and went did as she was told.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four:_**

The next morning Jenny woke up slightly confused. She sat up in Heather's bed and looked around. She remembered running away now.

She got out of Heather's bed and walked out to the hall. She had no idea where to go now. She'd only been to Paulie's house a couple times and she was never allowed upstairs.

She bit her lip and chose a random direction, looking for Paul's room. She opened a door and found it. She got nervous suddenly. What if he didn't let her in? She slowly walked into the bedroom and sniffled. Paul startled her when he sat up and looked at her.

"Jenny?" he asked sleepily. She nodded and walked up to the bed.

"Can I stay in here with you?" she asked quietly. Paul picked her up and put her on the bed. They didn't allow the kids to sleep in their bed, but Jenny was different. Paul covered her up and she snuggled into him.

"Your Daddy will be here to get you soon," Paul yawned. Jenny made a face into his chest. She didn't want to go home. Not if Riley was there.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to stay with Paul.

After about a half hour Paul got out of bed and carried Jenny downstairs. Paul asked her if she wanted anything to eat, but she shook her head. Linda and Heather came downstairs soon and Jenny refused to play with Heather. She and Heather were friends, but she sort of missed her Mummy and Daddy. She'd never admit it though.

She was sitting in Paul's lap when the doorbell rang. Paul carried her to the door and he opened it to see George biting his lip.

"Hi," he said with a sigh. He was clearly relieved to see Jenny with Paul. Jenny looked at him for a second before she put her head on Paul's shoulder and looked away from him. George and Paul looked at each other for a second before Chuck was handed over to Jenny. She sat up and took him. She looked at George.

"Hi Daddy," she said quietly.

"Hi Jenny," he responded, "Do you want to come home with me?" Jenny shook her head.

"No," she said putting her head back down on Paul's shoulder.

"Well then do you want to come to the studio with me?" George asked, "You can hear all the songs I've been working on." Jenny sat up again and reached for him. He took her and hugged her.

"Bye Paulie," she said waving. George waved at him and Paul waved back before they headed to the car. George turned on the radio as they started down the road.

Jenny gasped. They were playing "Here Comes the Sun", her favorite Beatles song. She and George sang along to the song and Jenny giggled when it ended. George smiled at her.

"Are you hungry, Jenny?" he asked, "Because I haven't eaten anything all morning and I am starving!"

Jenny nodded and George took her to a little café that she liked. She went here with her Mummy and Aunt Cynthia.

They had biscuits and bananas before they left and got back in the car again.

"Daddy, the next time it rains, can we play in the puddles?" Jenny asked looking out the window at the dry trees and grass and concrete, "We didn't get to play in the puddles before."

"I know," he sighed, "But I'll make it even better. The very next time it rains, we can play in the puddles while it's still raining."

Jenny laughed, "But Mummy says you'll catch a cold that way." She said.

"I thought you didn't catch colds, Jenny," George said with a smirk. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nope," she said, "I don't." George giggled as they pulled up to the recording studio.

Jenny held George's hand as they walked across the parking lot and into the studio. Jenny was excited to be here. She only came to see her Daddy play music when her mummy was tired of being at home and couldn't go to Aunt Cynthia's.

George sat Jenny down in a chair and put his finger to his lips.

"You have to be very quiet, Jen," he said raising his eyebrows at her, "OK?" She nodded and pursed her lips to show she could. George kissed her forehead before he walked over to pick up his guitar.

He kept a close eye on Jenny while he played and sang his songs. She looked a bit sleepy during one of the slower ones they played and George messed up his take when he giggled at her as she shook her head to stay awake.

At lunch he and Jenny went to a diner with a few of the people who were playing for him on his album. Ringo was one of them and Jenny was rather excited because he sat next to her.

"Hi Ringo," she said shyly. He smiled at her.

"Hello Jenny," he said, "How are you?"

"I'm OK," she said, "I'm spending the day with my Daddy."

Ringo gasped, "You are!?" he asked, "Well I hope you're having fun."

Jenny nodded, "I like my Daddy's music." She said as George turned to ask her what she wanted to eat. He grinned and ruffled her hair before she looked over at him.

"I want a grilled cheese sandwich Daddy," she said pointing to the picture. George nodded and smiled at her.

After they finished eating their food, George and Jenny went back to the studio. Jenny was allowed to get up from her chair and she was dancing with one of the guys working all the buttons. She giggled and held his hands as he spun her around.

When the song ended, Jenny clapped and George giggled.

When it got dark outside, Jenny got sleepy. George decided it was time to go home and he scooped her up and tickled her. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Well now, Jenny," he said hugging her back, "Did you have fun?"

Jenny nodded and giggled as he poked her tummy, "Alright then, what would you like to eat for dinner?" Jenny bit her lip and took a deep breath to think about it.

"I want a hamburger," she said nodding. George giggled and carried her out to the car.

"Alright, Hamburger it is then." He said setting her down in the car.

They got themselves a hamburger and ate it in the car on the way home.

"So," George said as he finished up his food, "How come you ran away?"

Jenny sighed and took another bite of her yummy hamburger, "Well you and Mummy were mad at Me." she said quietly. George frowned.

"No we weren't," he said, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you called me Jennifer Elizabeth," she said looking at her lap, "And you gave Riley Chuck. And the last banana. And she got to sit in your lap. And she got to snuggle with you on the couch."

George nodded, "Well we weren't mad at you, Jenny," he said gently as he pulled into the driveway to their house, "Your Mummy missed you last night."

"She did?" Jenny asked frowning a little.

George nodded, "Yes Jenny," he said, "Why wouldn't she? I missed you too."

"She wouldn't miss me because she only cares about Riley." Jenny said making a face, "Like you do." George nearly cried.

"Jenny," he said seriously, "We don't only care about Riley." He picked her up out of the car and he made sure she had Chuck before he walked toward the door.

"You don't?" Jenny asked. George sighed and shook his head.

"No Jenny," he said, "We care about you very much. You're my little girl, and I love you more than any other little girl in the whole world!"

"Really?" Jenny asked, her eyes filling with tears. George nodded and kissed her cheek. She put her head down on his shoulder as he walked into the house. He walked into the living room and saw Liz was half asleep waiting up for them.

When she saw George walk in with Jenny she got up and rushed over. She took Jenny and hugged her.

"Oh you scared me to death running away like that Jenny," she said nearly in tears.

"I'm sorry Mummy," Jenny said sniffling back the tears she already felt outside, "I didn't mean to upset you." Liz kissed her cheek and hugged her again.

George kissed Liz's cheek and yawned, "Time for bed," he said taking Jenny again. He walked upstairs with her and they went into her room.

Jenny was shocked to find Riley was asleep in her bed. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes narrowed when she looked at her father. He only shrugged and walked into his bedroom. He put Jenny down before he slid in next to her. She snuggled up to him as Liz came in and frowned.

"Why?" she asked pointing to Jenny. George cocked an eyebrow.

"Because someone put Riley in her bed." He said rolling his eyes. Liz nodded and bit her lip as she climbed in the bed with them. Jenny sighed. She was happy snuggled up to her Daddy and Mummy. Liz put her arm over Jenny and George and Liz kissed Jenny's cheek before George sighed and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five:_**

The next morning, Jenny was snuggled up to Liz. She had her arm wrapped around her and Jenny nuzzled into her as the bed shook a bit. Jenny sat up a little and saw Riley climbing up to them. She scrunched up her nose and moved away from Liz and over to George before Riley could steal him again.

George wrapped his arm around her and he kissed the top of her head.

"Hello my Jenny," he said turning over onto his side. Jenny kissed the tip of his nose and smiled at him. He grinned back and wrapped both his arms around her.

"Riley's here." she said making a face. George sighed and shook his head.

"Can't you try to like her?" he asked in a whisper. Jenny shook her head and George giggled as Riley squealed with delight.

Jenny turned over to look and saw she had Chuck again. Jenny sighed and moved away from George to try and get him back. Riley looked at her and gave a sort of smirk before she crawled over to George and snuggled into him, still holding onto Chuck. Jenny groaned and Liz suddenly grabbed her. She gasped and turned to look at her Mother.

"Why don't you cuddle with me?" she asked kissing Jenny's cheek. Jenny sighed and nuzzled into her. She really wanted to cuddle with her Daddy, but Riley was being mean again.

Liz and Jenny went downstairs to the kitchen and Jenny sat down in George's chair to see if he'd let her sit in his lap instead.

Liz fixed her a bowl of cereal and she gave her a banana, which made Jenny very happy, as George and Riley walked in. George narrowed his eyes playfully at Jenny before sitting down in another chair. Jenny huffed to herself and ate her breakfast in silence.

When she was finished she grabbed Chuck roughly from Riley before she walked into the living room, ignoring the funny look her Mother and father gave her.

She sat down in the floor and looked at the picture she drew for her Daddy the other day. He hasn't even looked at it yet.

"See Chuck," she said, "Riley's just mean! She's trying to steal my Mummy and Daddy while hers are gone!" She looked at the bear for an answer, but nothing happened. She sighed and tossed him on the table before sitting down in front of her Daddy's pretty acoustic guitar. She ran her fingers over the strings and remembered when she's got to sit in her Daddy's lap when he played "Here Comes the Sun" for her.

She pulled her fingers over the strings again and smiled at the sound. She was interrupted from her happiness when Riley walked in and sat down next to her. She scowled at the toddler and ignored her. Riley tried to copy her and she grabbed the strings and pulled.

"No, Riley, don't do that!" Jenny said trying to take her hand off the strings before they broke.

Riley let go of all of the strings but one and took one firm pull. The string snapped and Jenny screamed in pain when it hit her on the cheek. She covered the spot with her hand as George and Liz rushed in the room.

"What happened?" Liz asked picking up Riley, who was crying just because Jenny yelled. Jenny was crying, holding her sore cheek, hating Riley even more suddenly. She'd get blamed for the broken string now.

George crouched down next to Jenny and tried to pulled her hand away from her cheek, but Jenny wouldn't let him see it.

"Jenny, I just want to make sure you're OK." He said, "It hurts when you are hit with a string." Jenny turned her head away from him, but he pulled her into his lap and forced her hand away.

George bit his lip. There was a pink strip where the string hit her and a cut a little lower on her cheek. There was already bruise forming around the pink mark and George knew how that felt.

He wiped her tears off her face, "You're OK, Jenny," he said gently, "How'd the string break?"

Jenny gritted her teeth and pointed to Riley who was still crying into Liz's shoulder.

"She pulled on it!" Jenny said, "I was just playing the strings and she sat down and pulled on them!" George quieted her down and he kissed her sore cheek.

"It's alright, Jenny," he said softly, "I know it hurts. I've been hit with Guitar strings a ton of times."

Jenny sniffled, "You have?" she asked sniffling.

George nodded, "Yep, I even got hit in the cheek once." He said smiling at her. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. He hugged her before she got up and got Chuck from the coffee table. She walked to the backdoor and looked back at her parents.

"I'm going outside," she said quietly before she stepped out into the grass. She walked to the tire swing she and George had built the summer before and sighed.

Her cheek was sore, and it was all because of Riley. She wiped her tears away and swung her legs so she'd go higher in the swing.

_Inside-_

Liz was having a hard time getting Riley to be quiet. Her crying wasn't the best thing in the world to heat, so she gave up and handed her to George while Jenny was outside.

George bounced her around the room and she was laughing in a few minutes so Liz went flopped on the couch. She felt bad for the way Jenny was feeling. She wished she could fix it, but she didn't know how to with Riley still here. Jenny clearly didn't want to be around Riley, so Liz thought she might take her to the park, but then George would be stuck with Riley and that wouldn't be good when Jenny figured out that Riley was getting to spend time with George all by herself.

She was about to ask George what they should do when the phone rang.

"Hello," Liz sighed as George sat down on the couch. Riley was hopping around the room saying some weird rhyme. He picked up Chuck and looked at him with a far away look in his eyes.

"Hey Miss Lizzie," John said, "I was calling because my darling son wants to play with Jenny."

"Really?" Liz asked sitting up. George looked at her with a frown before he put his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers into his hair.

"Yeah, Cynthia's gone for a couple of days and Julian asked for Jenny to come and spend the night." John said. Liz was suddenly rather relieved. Jenny would have fun with Johnny and Jules.

"OK, yeah I'll ask her," she said, "If you could come and get her."

"Yep, we'll be there in about ten minutes." John said. They hung up and Liz pushed George off of her before she went to the backyard.

"Jenny," she called, "Come here, love." Jenny trudged over to her and she sighed dramatically.

"Yes, Mummy," she said without looking up at her.

Liz crouched down in front of her and took her hands.

"Jenny, Johnny called," she said gently.

"What did he want?" Jenny asked making a face. Riley took him away too.

"He said that Julian wanted you to spend the night at their house," Liz said, "Do you want to go?"

Jenny looked at her for a second, "But what about Daddy? He said we'd play in the rain!" she said worried she'd miss another chance to have some time with her Daddy. Liz looked up at the sky. It was mostly clear with a few dark puffs.

"Jenny, I don't think it'll rain tonight." Liz said seriously, "And if it does, I'm sure Johnny will play with you in the rain. He says Aunt Cynthia's gone for a couple of days and he's there with Jules all by himself. I'm sure you'll play lots of games and eat lots of sweets."

Jenny sighed. She clearly wanted to go, but she was still trying to appear to be angry at John and Julian for ignoring her.

"Fine, fine," she said rolling her pretty green eyes, "I'll go to Johnny's house." Liz chuckled and kissed her forehead before she pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, Jenny," she said, hoping terribly she knew that already. Jenny nuzzled into her shoulder and sighed.

"I love you too, Mummy." She said gently as she hugged her back.

"Now go get your things together before Johnny gets here." Liz said smiling at her. Jenny nodded quickly and ran inside and upstairs to get her things.

Liz went inside and found George was restringing his guitar. Riley was still hopping about doing random things.

"Where's Jenny going?" he asked without looking up. He had his concentrated look on as he fixed his acoustic guitar.

"She's going to spend the night with John and Julian while Cynthia's away." Liz said sitting down next to him. He finished putting the new string on and he proceeded to tuning it. He scrunched up his nose when it was extremely incorrect. Liz giggled at him and he stuck his tongue out at her as he fixed it.

He then handed it to Liz, "Play," he said cocking an eyebrow at her. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You know I can't," she said placing her fingers on the neck at random ad coming out with a funny sound. George giggled and fixed her fingers into a G chord before he nodded. She strummed and rolled her eyes. She gave his guitar back to him as Jenny hopped down the stairs counting everyone of them like she normally did. George always teased her and asked her if there were more then twenty this time.

She giggled at herself as the doorbell rang and John walked inside. John hurried in and scooped up Jenny, making her laugh loudly. He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Hiya, Miss Harrison," John said, "I'm sorry we didn't get to play last time, love, Jules and I lost track of time."

Jenny shrugged and hugged him, "It's OK," she sighed, "Can we go now, before Riley sees you?"

John looked at Liz and she shrugged, "Looks like we have a green eyed monster on our hands," he said waggling his eyebrows. Liz shook her head and giggled.

"Just go before Julian suffocates in the car." George said walking in, "Jenny, you didn't want to say bye to me?" Jenny bit her lip.

"I thought you were with Riley," she said sounding sad. George kissed her cheek.

"Well I wasn't," he said making a funny face at her, "I was fixing my guitar."

"I still didn't break it," Jenny said sounding annoyed. George lifted her chin up to look at her bruised and cut cheek.

"You see that Johnny?" George asked as John looked at her cheek, "Riley broke a guitar string and Jenny was it's victim."

"Aw," John said kissing her cheek gently, "Poor Jenny," he said. Jenny smacked his shoulder as Riley came barreling into the room carrying Chuck. She looked at John and giggled. George took Chuck from her gently before handing him to Jenny. He smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Johnny can we please go now?" Jenny begged. John nodded.

"I did leave Julian in the car," he said, "C'mon then. Bye Lizzie, bye George."

"Bye," they responded.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Reviews would be nice! Thank!**  
_

_Chapter Six-_

John put Jenny in the backseat with Julian and he smiled at her.

"Hi, Jenny," he said as he took her hand in his. She smiled at him and giggled before she squeezed his hand.

"Hi Julian," she said, "Johnny, My Mummy said we'd have lots of sweets and play lots of games."

"Well your mummy was wrong," Johnny said with a laugh, "We're having cheeseburgers for dinner and you and Julian can play whatever games you like."

"Can I sleep in Julian's room?' Jenny asked. Aunt Cynthia didn't let them share a room most of the time. John smirked.

"Yes, Jenny," he said, "You can sleep in Julian's room." Jenny and Julian cheered loudly as they pulled up to John and Cynthia's house. Julian pulled Jenny out of the car and inside. They went into the living room where a giant tent was set up. Jenny giggled and stared at it.

"Me and Daddy made it last night and he never made me take it down," Julian said pulling her inside. They sat down and Julian turned on a flashlight. They made shadow puppets and giggled before Julian noticed the cut on Jenny's cheek. He asked about it and Jenny sighed.

"Riley broke my Daddy's guitar string and it hit Me." she said rubbing the sore spot.

"Oh well I like Riley," Julian said. Jenny huffed, "Don't you?" Jenny shook her head.

"No," she said, "She stole Chuck and she's trying to take my Mummy and Daddy away! She even stole my bed last night."

"Where'd you sleep then?" Julian scrunched up his nose at her.

"I slept with Mummy and Daddy, but she stole my Daddy's lap and now he never lets me cuddle with him anymore." Jenny said with a slight pout.

Julian shrugged, "I don't cuddle with my Daddy," he said, "Cuddling's for Girls."

Jenny hit him with Chuck, "I am a girl, Jules," she said, almost convinced he didn't understand.

"Well maybe he'll cuddle with you when Riley goes away," Julian said picking up a pillow and weakly tossing it at Jenny. She only shrugged it off with a sigh.

"But I don't know when she's going away, Jules!" she said putting her hands in her hair, "What if she never goes away!?"

"Well Georgie said that your Uncle Harry was coming back on Thursday," Julian said nodding.

Jenny got out of the tent and went to find John. He was in his music room writing what Jenny thought was a song because he had his guitar in his lap.

"Johnny what day is it today?" she asked trying to climb up into his lap. He helped her and he sighed and thought for a second.

"It's Tuesday," he said nodding.

"OK," she said trying to remember what her teacher told her about the days of the week.

"And how many days is that until Thursday?" she asked, giving up finally.

"Well," John said, "There's tomorrow, which is Wednesday, and then it's Thursday. So that's Two days. Counting today."

Jenny blew the air out of her cheeks like she'd seen her Daddy do, "I have to deal with Riley for Two more days!?"

John giggled and kissed her cheek, "Looks like it, Jen." She made a face at him then. No one was allowed to call her Jen except her Daddy and her Mummy. He laughed and ruffled her hair, "Go play, Jenny."

Jenny got down from his lap and went back to the giant tent. She crawled under and she and Julian laid down on their backs and looked up at the ceiling of the tent. Julian flashed the flashlight on it and they made more shadow puppets.

They were lying with their heads together at the top and the flashlight next to them.

"Dad!" Julian yelled loudly, startling Jenny a bit.

John answered back with a yell of his own, "What!?" Jenny giggled.

"I'm hungry!" Julian said as they heard John walking into the room. He poked his head into the tent and smirked.

"Well then I suppose it's time to eat then." He said. Jenny and Julian cheered before they got out of the tent. They had their cheeseburgers for dinner from some fast food restaurant down the road and then Jenny and Julian had an idea.

"Johnny," Jenny said walking up to him, "Can Jules and me sleep in the tent?" John laughed and Julian knew that meant no.

"Please Daddy?" he asked, "Jenny never gets to spend the night and it'll be fun!"

John sighed and bit his lip, "Alright, but if you are louder than you would be in your own bed then you're going there, and Jenny's going home." John said seriously. Jenny and Julian nodded firmly before giggling and running off to get as many blankets and pillows as they could. It was late when they'd finished. They snuggled up under the covers and into the pillows as John poked his head in.

"Alright, now go to sleep," he said, "Julian you behave."

He made a face at John, "What's that mean?"

"You know what it means," John said giving him a certain look.

"How do you know what I know?" Julian said cheekily.

"You're my offspring," John challenged, "You know what I mean." Julian smirked and Jenny giggled.

"What's he mean?" she whispered. John rolled his eyes and he kissed Julian's forehead and Jenny's cheek.

"It doesn't matter, Jenny," he said, "Go to sleep." Jenny nodded and smiled at him as he climbed back out of the tent and walked upstairs.

Jenny and Julian glanced at each other. Julian turned on the little portable radio he'd found on a low volume and they listened to a late night program on ghost stories. Jenny giggled at how ridiculous they sounded as she absently snuggled up to Julian. He snuggled back into her and then they both got really sleepy.

They fell asleep soon after that and John walked downstairs and turned off the radio and pulled the covers over them again.

He shook his head, "When did I become so caring?" he asked himself.

When Jenny woke up the next morning, she heard someone in the kitchen. She found she was cuddled up to Julian and that he was still asleep. She carefully got up and out of the tent. She rubbed her eyes and stretched as she walked into the kitchen. She was greeted by Cynthia.

"Well good morning Jenny, love," she said as she pulled out bowls and spoons fro breakfast.

"Hi, Aunt Cynthia," she said quietly as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked pulling out three different kinds of cereal. Jenny nodded and she sniffled.

"Can I have some cereal?" she asked timidly. Cynthia smiled and nodded.

"Which kind, love?" she asked holding up the boxes, "We have Corn Flakes, Rice Krispies, and Cheerios."

"I want Corn flakes." She said. That's what she always had, "Aunt Cynthia, can I have banana too?"

"Ah, Lizzie's got you into eating the healthy breakfast." John said groggily as he walked into the kitchen. He kissed Cynthia before he sat down next to Jenny, "Julian still asleep?"

Jenny nodded and Cynthia gave her a bowl of corn flakes and a banana, "Thank you," she said, using her manners and making John look at her funny.

"See John," Cynthia said, "I told you she's polite!" Jenny giggled and John narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah, sure, but she's still cheeky," Julian said as he walked in and hugged his mum. She hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.

"I missed you Jules," she said smiling, "Go sit and I'll get your breakfast in a Mo." Julian nodded and sat down at the chair next to John. Cynthia gave John and Julian a bowl of Rice Krispies each before she fixed herself some Cheerios. She sat down next to Jenny and smiled.

"Did you have fun last night, Jenny?" she asked as Jenny bit into her banana. Jenny smiled and nodded.

"I had loads of fun," she said, "Jules and me played the ten and then we had cheeseburgers for dinner and then we went to sleep in the tent and we listened to ghost stories."

Cynthia laughed and nodded, "Well I'm glad you had loads of fun," she said, "From what I hear you've been having a hard time with your cousin there." Jenny sighed and looked at her bowl.

"Well Mummy and Daddy aren't spending any time with me anymore." She said, "They only care about Riley."

"And she's not leaving until Thursday!" Julian added. Cynthia giggled.

"That's only tomorrow," John said, "You can stay here all day today and go home after dinner if you like." Jenny smiled.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. John nodded.

"Sure!" Cynthia said, "That way you don't have to worry about Riley." Jenny giggled and Julian cheered.

They quickly finished their breakfast before they ran upstairs to Julian's room to play. They did lots of things in his room. They jumped on the bed and they drew pictures and they played cowboys and Indians around the whole house.

They were having so much fun they didn't even realize how long they'd been playing. They'd made their way to the living room and were jumping off the coach with bed sheets when John came in and made a face. Their house was usually messy because Julian wasn't the cleanest person, but it never looked this bad. He started to clean up a bit around them and he made it extremely hard to play. Julian complained about it and John scooped him up and spun him around the room. John slammed him onto the couch, Julian laughing the whole time, and John started to tickle him. Jenny suddenly missed her Daddy too much to even bear. She took off her bed sheet and walked up to Julian's bed room where she decided to color something.

She sat down on the floor and picked up a crayon. She bit her lip and started to draw a guitar. She colored it in to look like one of her Daddy's. It was her best guitar drawing yet!

"I can give it to Daddy too!" she said before she remembered she wasn't at home and her Daddy didn't want her pictures anymore. She looked at the picture until it became blurry through her tears. She dropped the page before she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. She was crying rather hard, but she wasn't being very loud.

Cynthia eventually came upstairs looking for her and found her crying on the floor. She picked her up and wiped her face gently.

"Oh, Jenny, love it's OK," she said gently, "Why're you crying?"

"I want to go home!" Jenny sobbed, "I miss my Daddy!" Cynthia hugged her and walked downstairs. She picked up the phone and called Liz, who said George would over to pick her up soon.

Jenny continued to cry the whole time they waited for her Daddy. She missed him terribly and she felt so terrible for being mad at him.

About a half hour after Cynthia called Liz, George came in the house and scooped up Jenny. She hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. He held her for a long time before he said anything to her, hoping she calm down a little.

"Jenny, baby," George said gently, making her sit up from his shoulder, "What's wrong? Why're you so upset?" Jenny tried to calm down so she could speak, but it didn't really work.

"I-I" Jenny couldn't get anything out and George only hugged her to him tighter. He tried to calm her down, but nothing worked. Cynthia and John were watching him and they had no idea what to do either. George just decided to let her cry. He didn't let her go as he sat down in a chair. She nuzzled into him and she wrapped her arms tight around his neck and refused to let go. He kissed her cheek and forehead several times before she was finally quiet and sniffling through her runny nose.

George got her to blow her nose before he spoke to her, "Alright, now what's the matter? And I want everything, starting with the day Riley got to our house."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven-_

Jenny took a deep breath and she wiped her wet cheeks with her sleeve. George wanted to know everything, so she told everything, starting to cry as soon as she got into it.

She told him about the way he'd said all those things to her and how he and Mummy had used her full name. She told him about Chuck and then she told him about her picture she drew him that was still sitting on the coffee table and that he still hadn't looked at it.

She told him about why she ran away to Paulie's house and how everyone didn't even notice her and they played with Riley instead. She told him about eating breakfast in his lap was her seat and how Riley stole that too.

She told him about the guitar string, and then she told him about how she wanted to go home and snuggle on the couch like they used to. She even told him she was sorry for whatever she did wrong and she told him that she missed him.

When she'd finished George only hugged her again. He didn't realize how much Riley being there had effected her. He felt terrible. He'd practically ignored her and he didn't even realize it.

George took a deep breath and he kissed Jenny's cheek, "I'm sorry, Jen," he said gently, "I didn't know you were having such a hard time." she stifled her sobs and nuzzled into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She refused to release him and George didn't mind it at all. He stood up after a few minutes of complete silence.

"You still want to go home?" he asked her gently. Jenny nodded and sniffled. George held her tight as John quickly gathered her things. He handed her Chuck and the bag of clothes she'd brought with her before Julian asked what was happening.

"Jenny's going home with Georgie," John said picking up Julian. Julian leaned over to George and Jenny and he kissed Jenny's cheek.

"Bye," he said to her. She gave a small wave before she clutched Chuck to her chest and sighed. George waved to them and walked out the door. He put Jenny in the backseat of the car and he buckled her in. She looked so sad holding onto Chuck as tight as she could. George got in the car and started the car. He sighed and looked back at her to make sure she was alright. She looked back at him and sniffled before he started toward home.

She was definitely going to be surprised when they got there. George nearly smiled about it, but he forced himself to stop when he remembered how sad she looked in the back seat. It was deathly silent in the car and George could barely take it. He was more then relieved when Jenny spoke up.

"Can you turn on the radio Daddy?" she asked so quietly. George nearly didn't hear what she said. He turned on the radio and the usual station was playing 50s rock and roll. George grinned as Chuck Berry sang "Roll Over Beethoven". Jenny sang the words quietly to herself before she realized it wasn't George singing.

"I thought you sang this song, Daddy." She said, still very quiet.

"Well I do," George said, "But Chuck Berry sang it first." Jenny nodded and sighed as she finished the song and looked out the window. She didn't talk the rest of the car ride and George had to keep looking back at her through the rear view mirror to make sure she was alright.

When they got home, George got out of the car and was surprised that their guests hadn't arrived yet. He didn't tell Jenny they were expecting anyone as he picked her up out of the car and carried her inside. She tightened her grip on him as they walked into the living room and Riley giggled while she played with Liz. She kept her head on his shoulder and didn't look up until she sighed frustrated.

"Daddy," she said, sounding annoyed, "I forgot Chuck in the car." George kissed her forehead and set her on the couch next to him.

"I'll go get him," he said giving her a small smile. She grabbed his arm and gave him a worried look, "I'll be right back, love." He kissed her hand before he got up and walked to the door. Riley was playing in the floor with a random stuffed animal while Liz read a book. Jenny moved over to her and she pulled herself into her Mummy's lap. Liz smiled at her and hugged her.

"I missed you, Jenny," she said gently. Jenny snuggled into her and sighed.

"I missed you too, Mummy," she said taking a deep breath. Riley yelled about something and Jenny covered her ears.

"Riley, stop it," Liz said pushing Jenny to the couch to make Riley stop yelling. Jenny sighed as George came back with Chuck. He picked up Jenny and handed her the teddy bear before he sat back down on the couch.

"Daddy," Jenny said near a whisper, "I missed you."

"I was gone for a few seconds love." He said with a giggle. Jenny shrugged and George hugged her, "I missed you too, Jenny." She put her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. All that sobbing and crying made her tired and all she wanted to do was snuggled with her Daddy and go to sleep. He yawned and Liz handed him a throw pillow and a blanket before she moved over to an armchair to read her book.

George stretched out on the couch and he cuddled Jenny before they went to sleep for a bit**.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight-_

George and Jenny were woken up by the phone ringing and then a loud excited squeal from Riley. Jenny moaned and covered her head with the blanket. George pulled her tighter to him and he found he was really uncomfortable.

"Jen," he said sitting up a little, "Sit up a bit." She did as she was told and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and looked at Liz who was talking on the phone.

"Yeah he's awake now." She said. She passed the phone to George, "It' your brother."

George took the phone and leaned back a little so Jenny could put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Harry," George said blinking hard to try and wake himself up a bit.

"Hi," Harry said, "How's Riley been?"

"She's been good, but Jenny's had a couple of issues with her though." George said and Jenny scrunched up her nose.

"I'm sure," Harry said, "Anyway, Jane wanted to talk to Riley and she seemed alright. We'll come and get her tomorrow after lunch."

"OK," George said as the doorbell sounded. He glanced at Liz as Jenny hopped up and ran to see who was at the door. Liz followed her, "Listen I have to go, Harry."

"Yep, Bye," Harry said before hanging up. George ran to follow Jenny and Liz, with Riley following him because no one else was in the room.

He walked into the foyer as the door opened and Jenny gasped.

Liz smiled as Beth and George came in. Jenny started hopping up and down before Beth picked her up.

"Hello Jenny!" she said kissing her cheek.

Jenny was too excited to speak. Uncle George snatched her from Beth and Jenny laughed as he tickled her. Liz hugged her aunt and then hugged Uncle George. Jenny looked at her Daddy and squirmed to get down from Uncle George. She ran over to her Daddy and he picked her up. She hugged him and sighed.

"She's a bit clingy to George at the moment." Liz whispered, "She's had a rough couple of days." Beth and Uncle George nodded as Riley walked over to Liz.

"Oh and who's this pretty little girl?" Beth asked.

"She's Riley," Jenny said with distaste.

"Is she the reason for your rough couple of days?" Uncle George asked. Jenny nodded and snuggled further into George. George kissed the side her head as they all walked into the living room again. Beth and Liz went into the kitchen while Uncle George sat and talked to George and Jenny. Riley was in the kitchen with Liz and Beth, so Jenny didn't have to worry about getting annoyed. She sat in her Daddy's lap and talked to her Uncle George (Who was really her Great Uncle or something like that), quite happy with the way things were going so far until Riley screamed in the kitchen followed by a loud crash of glass.

George put Jenny on the couch quickly before he ran into the kitchen. Uncle George followed him and Jenny was left alone in the living room. She got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen to see what was going on.

Her Daddy was on the floor picking up glass with Uncle George while Beth cleaned up a mess of orange juice in the floor. Liz was holding Riley and putting a band-aid on her hand.

"What happened to Riley, Mummy?" Jenny asked carefully stepping around the glass in the floor.

"She knocked over a glass and spilled orange juice." Liz said wiping away Riley's tears.

"Is she OK?" Jenny asked. Liz looked at her, unsure how to react to Jenny's response. She nodded.

"Yeah, she just got a little cut on her hand." Beth answered.

"Can I help clean up?" Jenny asked looking at the mess.

"No," George said quickly, "I don't want you to get cut." Beth agreed and picked up Jenny. She kissed her cheek and Jenny grinned at her.

George stood up and walked over to Riley and Liz. He looked at her little cut and shrugged. It wasn't anything too serious. He picked Riley up off the counter and he carried her back into the living room. Jenny gasped and Beth put her in the floor to go after them.

George sat down on the couch with Riley, who had Chuck again. Jenny climbed up on the couch and looked at her Daddy. He looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

"Jenny where's that picture you were talking about?" he asked suddenly. Jenny grinned and hopped down from the couch. She picked up the picture of the guitar and handed it to him.

He looked at it and smiled, "Well thank you for making it for me." Jenny smiled and nodded before Uncle George scooped her up and set her in his lap.

"Where's my picture then?" he asked cheekily. Jenny shrugged as it suddenly thundered loudly outside. Jenny gasped and looked at George. He giggled at her as she ran across the room to look out the window.

"Daddy, it's raining!" she said excitedly. Thunder rumbled again and George wasn't so sure about going outside in the rain when it's storming out.

Liz walked in and heard the thunder. She thankfully put a stop to the playing in the rain so George didn't have to.

"Jenny, you won't be playing in the rain if it's storming out." She said seriously. Jenny huffed and plopped down in the chair.

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes. George chuckled before Riley pulled on his sleeve to get his attention.

Jenny watched him as he started to play with Riley. She realized she was just jealous of her, but he was her Daddy. Riley's Daddy was coming back tomorrow, why did she have to play with Jenny's Daddy?

She sighed and walked up to Liz. She picked her up and Jenny smiled at her.

"Mummy, when can we eat dinner?" she asked as her tummy rumbled. Liz giggled and kissed her forehead.

"We'll have dinner in a few minutes." Liz said, "Do you want to help?" Jenny nodded and giggled as her mummy carried her into the kitchen and set her down on the counter.

She helped Liz finished up dinner and then they all went into the dining room to eat. Jenny waited to sit down because she wanted to see where everyone was sitting first.

George sat next to Liz, who had Riley on her, other side and then Uncle George and Aunt Beth took up the last two chairs. Jenny then realized she didn't have a chair.

George looked at her, "Jenny, come sit with me, love," he said patting his lap. Jenny smiled and ran over to him. He set her in his lap and then they started their meal.

After dinner, George and Liz cleaned up the kitchen while Riley and Jenny watched TV with Beth and Uncle George.

They were planning on staying the night since they lived all the way in Liverpool, and Jenny was really excited abou that.

After George and Liz finished the kitchen George sat down next to Jenny.

"Well it's getting a bit late," He said looking at Jenny, "You, Jenny, need to go and get ready for bed."

"But I'm not sleepy Daddy!" Jenny said, forcing back a yawn. George giggled and kissed the top of her head.

"Go on," he put her on the floor and she walked upstairs. She put on her pajamas and then she pulled her hair up out of her face. She brushed her teeth before she went downstairs to say goodnight to everybody.

She kissed Liz goodnight before she hugged Aunt Beth and Uncle George. She looked at her Daddy for a second before he reached for her. She seemed hesitant to respond to him, but after a few seconds she felt like she might die if she didn't hug him.

"Goodnight Daddy," she managed to say since he was squeezing her so tight. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Jenny," he said back. She kissed his cheek before she grabbed chuck from Riley and hurrying upstairs.

As she got into bed she wondered where Riley was going to sleep since Uncle George and Aunt Beth were sleeping in the guest room. As her Daddy walked by she called to him. He poked his head in and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Where's Riley gonna sleep?" she asked. George walked in and stopped next to her bed.

"Why?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her. She sighed and sat up.

"Because, Beth and Uncle George are sleeping in the guest room," Jenny said shrugging, "So where's Riley gonna sleep?"

George sighed, "She's gonna sleep in my room." he said sitting down on the bed.

"Well she can sleep in here," Jenny said. George laughed and kissed her forehead.

"How come?" George asked, knowing already that she wanted to sleep with him and Liz. Jenny shrugged and sighed. George suddenly picked her up and carried her out of her room as Liz walked up the stairs to take Riley to bed.

"Jenny has volunteered her bed to Riley," he said smiling. He would much rather snuggle with Jenny than Riley. Liz rolled her eyes as Jenny put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Ok," she said walking into Jenny's room with Riley as George turned and walked into his room with Jenny. He dropped her on the bed and she giggled. He sat down next to her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight Jenny," he said as she nuzzled into him.

"Goodnight Daddy," she whispered back as Liz came in to bed. Liz kissed the top of Jenny's head and George's cheek before she turned over and went to sleep.

After a few minutes Jenny remembered the rain, "Daddy, can we jump in the puddles tomorrow?" she whispered. He giggled.

"If it's not all dried up." he said. Jenny grinned and snuggled into him again. George kissed her forehead and sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine-_

When Jenny woke up the next morning, she was warm and comfy nuzzled into her Daddy. He had his arms wrapped around her and she felt happy.

She sat up and looked at her Daddy for a second. He was still asleep, but her Mummy was out of bed, most likely making breakfast.

She sat back and put her head on George's shoulder with a sigh. His hand moved over her back gently before she turned to look at him.

"Hi," she said sleepily. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Hello _my_ Jenny." He said smiling at her. She giggled and kissed the tip of his nose, just because he did it to her. He giggled and then they were both really quiet. They heard rain on the windows and Jenny gasped.

"It's raining." She said. George sat up and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before he grabbed his jacket.

"Well, go and get dressed!" he said. Jenny laughed and ran to her room. She put on a red shirt and then she put on a pair of jeans. She pulled on her red wellies and her red rain jacket. She didn't bother with the hat as she ran out of her room. She brushed her teeth quickly in the bathroom as George walked in right as she finished. He giggled and scooped her up before he ran down the stairs with her.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked as they ran to the back door.

"We're gonna go play in the rain!" Jenny said excitedly as George set her down. Liz laughed.

"Well can't you do it after breakfast?" Beth asked, knowing they'll get messy. Jenny and George shook their heads before they ran outside into the rain.

Jenny laughed as George took her hands and twirled her around. Jenny was soaked with rain water and George was mostly soaked.

Jenny pointed to a puddle and George took her hand before they both jumped into it. George laughed as Jenny started to sing a song as she stomped around in the water. George joined her and they sang at the top of their lungs.

They played in the rain for at least two hours. When they'd done all they could, Jenny and George collapsed on the back steps, still getting wet by the rain.

"That was fun," Jenny giggled. George nodded.

"It was," he said laughing. He looked up at the sky and stuck his tongue out to catch the rain. Jenny giggled at him before she did the same.

Then Liz came outside with an umbrella, "George, your brother called." She said, causing George to look at her, "He says they'll be here soon."

"Yay!" Jenny cheered. George ruffled her wet hair and she shook her head, making water go everywhere. George shook his head too and he got Liz wet.

"C'mon inside," she said holding her hand out to Jenny. Jenny took it and skipped inside with Liz. George followed behind them and they were met by Aunt Beth and Uncle George in the kitchen. It was nearly lunch time and they were sitting at the table. Beth took a picture of George and Jenny, muddy and soaking wet. Jenny laughed as Liz complained about muddy tracks in the kitchen. George took off his shoes and left them in the kitchen before he picked up Jenny and took her upstairs to get a quick bath.

While Jenny was getting dressed, George took a shower. After that he put on some dry clothes and socks. He was rather cold, so he put on a sweat shirt before he went into Jenny's room. She was wearing a blue skirt with a yellow and blue shirt. She had on a pair of green socks and she was putting on a sweater.

"You're cold too?" he aside picking her up. She nodded and sniffled a bit. He smirked at her and she crossed her arms.

"I don't catch colds, Daddy," she reminded him, knowing what he was thinking. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"OK, me either," he said as he walked downstairs with her. He went into the kitchen where Liz was making some lunch.

"Mummy, I'm hungry," Jenny said as she sat in George's lap. Liz nodded.

"I know," she said, "You didn't eat breakfast, remember?"

Jenny scrunched up her nose and she looked at George. He shrugged as Liz put down two plates of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. George gave the plate he was handed to Riley, who was sitting next to him. She giggled at him and George made a funny face at her.

Jenny rolled her eyes before she dug into her favorite meal in the whole world. George got the next plate and he ate his food while he talked to Uncle George and Aunt Beth.

They had to go soon and as Jenny was saying goodbye to them, the doorbell rang and Riley gasped before she ran to the door. George giggled and followed the toddler. Jenny kissed Beth's cheek quickly before following her Daddy.

Uncle Harry and Jane walked in. Jane picked up Riley and she hugged her. Jenny hugged Uncle Harry and Riley shriek with protest.

George laughed, "Well now Jenny," he said taking her from Harry, "Riley doesn't like anyone with her Daddy either." Jenny giggled as Riley snuggled into Uncle Harry.

Aunt Beth and Uncle George were leaving as Harry and Jane arrived. They met briefly before Liz said goodbye to them and they left.

Jenny met Jane properly and she rather liked her. She liked to draw and write stories like Jenny did. Jane was a paperback Writer and Jenny giggled at the term. She knew all about the Beatle's song and she and George giggled about it for a long time after Jane had said it.

Jane was nice and she apologized to Jenny about Riley being such a pain. Jenny even showed her the bruise she got from the guitar strings that Riley pulled on.

"You have no idea how many guitar strings I got hit with as a kid," Harry said, "I swear George told me to stand in the way of one every now and then."

Jenny giggled and Jenny slapped George's arm. His excuse wasn't a very good one.

"What? You try having an annoying little brother."

A little later, Harry and Jane left with Riley and everything was back to normal.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten-_

The next morning Jenny woke up coughing. She sat up and sniffled. She went into her Mummy and Daddy's room, only to find George blowing his nose.

"Morning, Jen." Liz said with a slightly amused tone, "Daddy caught a cold." Jenny giggled and climbed up next to him.

"I'm sure you did too," George said making a face at Jenny.

"I didn't!" Jenny protested, suddenly going into a nasty coughing fit. George twisted his face.

"That sounds just terrible," he said pulling her into him. He hugged her as she shivered. He pulled the blankets over them and she sighed.

"OK, you two aren't staying in bed all day," Liz said shaking her head. Jenny popped up and shook her head.

"Why would I do that?" she asked with a smile, "I don't have a cold."

George rolled his eyes and got up with a sniffle. He carried Jenny downstairs and she sat in his lap through breakfast.

Jenny knew she had a cold, but she wouldn't admit it. She sniffled a lot and every now and then Liz would look at her and cock an eyebrow at her.

George coughed a lot and Jenny felt a bit worried about him.

"Are you OK, Daddy?" she asked as he took a sip of water to sooth his burning throat. George looked at her and nodded.

"Yep," he said roughly. He yawned suddenly and stood up, "I need a nap." Jenny giggled and sat back down to finish eating as George walked into the living room. Liz walked up at took his plate to the sink and she casually felt Jenny's forehead for a fever.

Jenny suddenly sneezed and sniffled, "Mummy, can I go back to sleep?" she asked feeling suddenly sleepy. Liz looked at her and figured it would do a bit of good instead of forcing her to take a nap later.

"Sure," she said. Jenny nodded and got up from the table. She walked into the living room where George was half asleep on the couch. She jumped on him and he moaned. She kissed his cheek and put her head on his shoulder. He put his hand to her forehead and snickered.

"Jenny, you have fever," he said. Jenny sighed and shook her head.

"I don't catch colds, Daddy," she said. George giggled and kissed her cheek. She sniffled and started to couch a little.

They were quite for a while and George thought Jenny had gone to sleep until she sneezed and started to cough again. Liz walked in with a glass of water and handed it to her. She drank most of it before she cuddled back into George. He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes.

"Daddy," Jenny said with another sniffle.

"Yes, Jenny," he said without opening his eyes. He head was killing him.

"I have a cold," she said, sounding defeated. George giggled and turned on his side. He knew she must feel pretty bad to admit that she had a cold. He felt guilty for letting her play in the rain yesterday, even if it was fun.

She slid her arms around his neck and she nuzzled into him before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

George held her in his arms as he went to sleep to. He was glad to have Jenny back with him without Riley interrupting anything.

_THE END!_


End file.
